A Memory
by consultations
Summary: A sixteen year old Doctor meets a future companion, then remembers it all nine hundred years later.


**Just something I thought up and wrote down that may or may not have happened to Rose and The Doctor.**

The teenager followed his older brother out of the TARDIS. They had landed on Earth. Epsilon had told him about Earth before and it seemed absolutely wonderful in Theta's mind. The trees and grass and air was better than he could ever imagine.

The two traveller's looked back on they're seemingly inconspicuous Police Box. Theta always enjoyed having it in a shape like that. It made it seem less than a space ship and more of a home in his mind.

He couldn't help but be distracted by the people walking about doing their normal business. Not giving them a second glance. Mind you, you think they would, with a young man wearing a tie and coat with matching pants and black shoes to match the suit. His blond hair being perfectly parted looking like a very important person. A very important person with a teenager, just sixteen years old, wearing a t-shirt underneath a white collar, which was unbuttoned at the top with a nice suit vest over top of it. His pants were brown, matching the vest, but he had parts of his hem tucked into his old boots and some draping over the loosely tied shoes. His brown hair getting a bit long and getting a bit more wavy the longer it got, draped over his forehead.

"What year is it?" Theta asked his brother.

"two thousand and two." Epsilon replied. They ran across the street making sure they wouldn't get hit by cars on the way. "Looks like summer to me. London, England, Earth. Wonderful place. Didn't I tell you, Theta."

they walked into a park with many children running about and their parents watching over them.

"It's absolutely amazing." Theta replied in awe of it all.

"So we'll split up then. Meet at the TARDIS at dark?" Epsilon asked his baby brother.

"Okay." Theta replied cheerfully.

Epsilon went one way walking swiftly as Theta dreamily walked the other way looking at every little detail. Not even bothering to watch where he was going.

Theta liked travelling with his older brother, Epsilon, more than anybody else, including his other siblings. Epsilon liked to travel and see places and he always invited little Theta along with him. Being the youngest of nine children, Theta was usually forgotten about. He spent most of his days on the hill with his friend Koschei, both of them wanted to travel. That's why they joined the academy to become Time Lords, like Epsilon.

Theta bumped right into a blond girl by accident and the two of them toppled over onto the ground beside each other.

"I'm so sorry." Theta said getting onto his knees from his stomach and quickly helping the girl to her feet. "I didn't mean to, sorry."

"no, it was my fault." she said. "Too busy watching the clouds i suppose."

Theta looked up at the clouds. "They are rather beautiful."

He looked back down to the pink and yellow girl who's hand he was still holding. When he realized he let go immediately and stepped away from her a bit.

"It was my fault." Theta apologized. "I wasn't watching were I was stepping..."

"what's your name?" She asked him.

"Oh, Theta." He said. "Yours?"

"Rose." She said.

They shook hands grinning.

"I haven't seen you around here before, Theta." She said.

"Oh, I'm a traveller. Just stopping by." He said casually. "It's a very nice place."

Rose laughed, her tongue between her teeth. "Are you with your family, or..." Rose started.

"I'm with my brother, he went off somewhere, I doubt I'll find him any time soon."

"Oh... so, you wouldn't mind if I asked you if you wanted to watch the clouds with me?" Rose asked shyly.

"Oh, no, I'd love if you asked me." He smiled.

The two of them laid in the middle of a field on their backs with their hand underneath their heads watching the clouds float past in the brilliant blue sky talking about whatever interested them.

"I never travelled. It's just me and my mum." Rose was saying. "We don't go very far out of London. I would love to travel though, through the stars. Like an astronaut, you know?"

"Yeah..." Theta said pretending like he hadn't already had the experience. "I love travelling, I find it amazing. Better than sitting at home."

"So what happened to your parents, you said you were travelling with your brother and all." Rose hinted.

"Well, we always do go back home. My parents are still alive, and so are my eight other siblings. Four of them had moved out though, so it's just my parents, my two brothers, my two sisters and me. I just like getting away from it all, they don't travel much either, just my brother and me." Theta explained.

"Nine children?" She asked shocked. "I couldn't imagine having siblings. Never mind that many."

"I'm the youngest, so I guess that is alright on my part." Theta shrugged. "I get forgotten most days."

"I know what that feels like, some of mum's boyfriends are like that. Ignoring me, like I don't exist." she said.

Most of the people at the park were gone now, just Theta, Rose and the odd late afternoon jogger. The sun was setting at Theta stood up and pulled Rose up with him.

"I should get going." Rose said pointing behind her. "Mum will be worrying about me."

"Yeah, same." Theta said with a nod.

"Will I ever see you again?" Rose asked him hesitantly.

"Probably not." He said honestly. "it was nice meeting you, Rose."

He turned to go, but Rose caught his arm and turned him around. "Wait." She said and kissed him quickly on the lips. "So you'll remember me on your travels. I had fun today."

Theta blushed. "Thanks." he muttered.

Rose's tongue was caught in her teeth as she smiled and slipped away running back to her house. Theta leisurely strolled back to the TARDIS with thoughts of Rose stuck in his head. He met up with Epsilon not too far away from the TARDIS. he looked like he enjoyed Earth.

"You look a bit dazed, Theta." He noted. "Are you okay?"

"There was this girl." Theta started. "and well, she kissed me."

Epsilon grinned widely as he opened the TARDIS. "My baby brother, lady killer."

Theta blushed deeply at his words. Never will he ever forget Rose.

Years later, the Doctor and his blond companion sat on the TARDIS floor in one of it's many rooms sorting through old things the Doctor had collected throughout the years. Rose sat cross legged with her back to the Doctor as she sorted through a box.

"Photos?" Rose asked him. "How long ago?"

"Rose, I have thousands of photo albums in this place, from everywhere. I need more than that to guess which one it is." He said to her as he sorted through a box of books.

She picked up a dusty picture off the top and turned it over to reveal a family portrait. "What's this?" She asked him.

"Let's see?" the Doctor asked sitting beside her and taking the photo from her grasp. "Oh, my family portrait. I was young back then! Only about sixteen I believe."

"Care to point everyone out?" She asked him.

"My parents, and then my siblings, Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta, Digamma, Zeta, Eta, Epsilon and me." He said pointing to the only raggedy looking child in the picture, he surely was the youngest there with hair over his forehead and a smile on his face.

"Hang on." Rose said taking the picture back from him. "That's you?"

"Yeah..." he said.

"I know those clothes anywhere. A guy I met at the park about four years ago looked exactly like that, he was a traveller too. I kissed him... Hold on a moment. Theta?" Rose asked looking at his face.

"Er, what?" The Doctor asked looking up. "How do you know my real name?"

"You, park, sixteen?" She stuttered. "I kissed you!"

"Rose, I have no memories of my childhood except what my face looked like at the time." He said taking the photo from her and tossing it into the box.

"The clouds, you were travelling with your brother, you said. We sat down the entire day and watched the clouds." Rose told him outraged.

"Clouds are rather beautiful." He said.

"You said that way back when. Four years for me, nine hundred for you." She said hoping that he would be reminded.

"Nope, doesn't ring a bell." He said standing up.

Rose got up with him and turned him around so he looked at her. "Wait." she said

Without hesitation she kissed him quickly on the lips before he could even protest. The memories shooting up into his head were terrifying. He was sixteen again, having sixteen year old Rose kissing him. Meeting up with his brother, telling him about it. Vowing he would never forget Rose.

"Rose." He muttered underneath her lips in realization.

His arms encircled her waist pulling her closer to him as her arms snaked around her neck. He kissed her back. With ease he made the simple kiss into a snog with Rose Tyler. Love filled into his heart like he was a teenager again. Rose's hands went through his hair pulling him closer.

He let her go so she could breathe, but she wouldn't let his face go any further away from hers so he leaned his forehead against hers.

"Rose?" He asked her.

"Yeah?" she asked breathlessly.

"You were my first kiss." he said. "Back then..."

He cut himself off by kissing her again with passion and love. Rose felt this too in his kiss and she knew that things were going to change between them."

"So, you wouldn't mind if I asked you to come to bed with me?" The Doctor proposed the question against her lips. She smiled upon his lips at the phrasing of his question and agreed.


End file.
